


A Proper City

by whynot



Series: Teldryn and Chell [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A little bit of angst, A little bit of fluff, Assassins, F/M, Mystery, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynot/pseuds/whynot
Summary: Four months after Chell defeated Miraak, Teldryn gets a letter from his family asking for help. Due to old promises, he has no choice but to return to Blacklight. But he isn't going without the Dragonborn.(Sequel to Dragonborn)





	1. A letter from Home

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... I really had no idea where I was going with this when I started writing it, so I just went with it. It's nothing like the old version that I took down, but I'm happy with it. It's relatively short, but it wraps up a lot of questions left in Dragonborn.  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> \- Ellie
> 
> (Teldryn's family are my OCs and are not seen or mentioned in-game)

“Again.”

“You tell me ‘again’ one more time and I’ll stick one of these damned arrows through your neck, old man.”

Neloth scoffed, clasping his hands together behind his back. “So venomous to the man who’s only trying to help you.”

“Did you expect her to be patient with you,” Teldryn drawled, not taking his eyes off the tome he was leaning over.

“I expected her to do well for a woman who’s so proficient in conjuration magic. If she wants to use strictly magic arrows then she needs to be able to summon them quickly and efficiently. You’ve done fine summoning single arrows, but it’s always useful to broaden your skills. So… again. Three barrages in rapid succession.”

The tips of Chell’s fingers were numb from repeating the same spell, but she did as he said. Pulling back the string she summoned an arrow, and once loose it split into six to hit the target set up against the wall across the chamber. She quickly did it again twice more, but the third arrow only split into two, and they burst into wild magicka on impact.

“That’s the worst attempt yet,” Neloth sighed, waving his hand to dispel the thin wisps of magic swirling around the target.

She let out a frustrated growl. “Well excuse me for not being great at this on my first day trying!”

Teldryn strode over. “Relax, love, you’re doing fine. A barrage spell isn’t an easy one.” He took her hand and pressed his fingertips to hers, and Chell felt the numbness turn to a tingle as he healed the annoying effects of repeated summoning.

She hummed a laugh. “Always so good to me.”

Neloth shifted his weight. “... We can stop there for today. Well done. For a beginner.”

She gave the old mage a genuine smile. “Thanks.” She waved away her bow and sat down on the table, Teldryn following suit. “I don’t understand why I can’t just keep using my own arrows.”

“Because you finally ran out.”

“I can have more crafted.”

“True, but what will happen when you run out again?”

“I switch to cracking skulls _again_.”

“Some skulls can’t be cracked so easily. Besides, magical arrows can have a wide range of different damaging effects. Which _means_ , more fun for you.”

“Hm. Suppose.” She gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a lingering kiss before shifting off of the table. “Let’s go down to the tavern. I need a drink.”

 

* * *

 

“Good to see you two,” Geldis greeted with a smile. “Chell, looking beautiful as always.”

A laugh bubbled up from her throat. “Sweet talker, you.” Her brows twitched, almost furrowed when her response triggered something deep in her mind. Something she had forgotten, no doubt, but something that was still there nonetheless.

“Teldryn, a letter arrived for you,” Geldis mentioned, handing the former spellsword a folded piece of parchment. “Don’t know who it’s from, but the courier referred to you as ‘Lord Sero’.”

Teldryn’s eyes fluttered closed and he lifted his hand to rake his fingers through his hair. “Did he.”

Chell stared at him as she took a sip from the complimentary water Geldis had given her, and she hooked her foot on the stool next to hers to pull it out for Teldryn. He took the cue and sat down, unfolding the letter and silently scanning through the message.

“So…?” Chell mumbled, almost too quietly. She didn’t want to be nosy, but she needed to sate her curiosity. She noticed his frown and felt worry start to fill her chest like smoke. “Everything okay?”

“A bit of trouble on the Homefront. Not much to it, but my father’s requesting I return to lend a hand."

She straightened up a bit in her seat. Teldryn never spoke about his family - it could have been simply because he knew that family was a touchy subject for Chell herself, but they never discussed it. “To Blacklight?”

“Yes. I’m guessing he’s planning on telling me the whole story once I arrive. He was always paranoid.” Teldryn huffed out a laugh. “They don’t contact me for three years then ask for my help. Typical.”

“Are you going to go back?”

He was quiet for a moment. “… I have to. I promised that if they ever needed me I'd be there. I’d like you to come with me, though.”

Her shoulders slumped from relief, and she smiled. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Teldryn’s expression softened, and he pulled her into a quick kiss - something he did quite often. Chell had no complaints about it. “So are we going to get Captain to take us?”

“Won’t hurt to ask, though I wouldn’t hope for it. Blacklight isn’t his route.”

 

* * *

 

“Blacklight?” Gjalund repeated. “Now there’s a city I haven’t been to in a while. You really need to go there?”

“Yes,” Teldryn answered simply.

“I’ll pay you extra if it’s really that much trouble,” Chell added. “You’ve been good to us, sailing us back and forth all the time.”

The sea captain chuckled. “Now I’m tempted to just make it free. But I do have to make a living, so the usual fee is fine. We’ll leave whenever you’re ready.”

Chell smiled and stepped onto the deck. “I’m always ready. Teldryn?”

The Dunmer sighed and boarded the ship. “Let’s go.” Gjalund called to his first mate, and Chell took a seat with Teldryn by the cargo hold.


	2. Discretion

An hour had past of Chell carefully watching how Teldryn started to get more and more restless. _He’ll tell me when he wants to_ , she kept thinking, but now she was starting to suspect he never would without a push. Thinking more about it, she probably wouldn’t have told him about her past if he didn’t push her.

Legs crossed, elbow propped on a cargo box and cheek resting in her palm, she thought about how to ask him, how to make it so it so he couldn’t have the upper hand. She was always good at turning his own words against him, but he never outright asked, “what’s the deal with you and your family”.

She opened her mouth, and luckily Teldryn spoke first because she still didn’t know how she was going to ask. “Listen,” he told her, sitting down from his pacing. “My family and I, we aren’t on the best terms. It’s not that we’re estranged, not terribly, it’s just… Well, they’ve never really approved of me running off to be a traveling spellsword, so there’s a bit of tension. But if there really is trouble, I don’t want to put any more stress on them.” He paused for a moment. “So…”

“What,” Chell said warily, lifting her cheek from her palm. “You’re making me nervous.”

“They’ve always wanted me to marry a Dunmer woman, and seeing me with someone who they’ll most likely assume is a Nord or Breton… It won’t go over well. My parents are very focused on appearances.”

Her brows furrowed. “Are you ending our relationship?”

“No! No, of course not. I just think it would be best if we kept it quiet until everything blows over. For now, you’ll just act like my patron in front of them.”

She could tell he didn’t enjoy his proposition any more than she did. “... All right, ‘Lord Sero’. I’m your boss again.”

He breathed out a laugh. “Wasn’t it always so?”

Gjalund called to them from the front of the ship, “We’re almost to the docks.”

Teldryn took in a deep breath, trying to loosen the tightening in his chest. “All right.”

Chell frowned. “I don’t like seeing you this way.”

“I’ll be fine. Just… try to be polite, yes?”

“I’m _always_ polite.” She offered him a smile. “Don’t worry, Teldryn. Everything’ll be fine.” She waved her arm to summon the armor Teldryn had crafted with Frea. “Put this on. It makes me nervous when you wear plainclothes. Especially in an area I don’t know.”

He sighed and took the set from her. “Yes _sera_.”

 

By the time Teldryn was changed, the Maiden was docked.

“When should I return for you?” Gjalund asked.

“There’s no need,” Teldryn answered. “I’ll have one of ou—“ his voice caught. “—the ships here to take us back.”

“All right. Be safe, you two.”

Chell walked by Teldryn’s side at a respectable distance, glancing around the area. It wasn’t much different form Raven Rock when it came to architecture, but the buildings were grander and the streets were bustling with Dunmer. She would have felt uncomfortable if she hadn’t noticed at least a few other humans.

Teldryn walked taller here, a certain air surrounding him. Maybe it was confidence that came with familiar territory. “House Sero isn’t far from here. A little briefing before we arrive - I don’t know what members of my family will be there, but if they chose to call _me_ in, there’s a good chance they summoned my siblings as well.”

“Siblings,” Chell repeated.

He spared her a glance. “I have two brothers and a sister. I’ll properly introduce you all when we get there.”

Chell nodded, deciding not to voice her sudden unease. She simply followed Teldryn silently, pretending not to notice the stares she attracted from some of the citizens.

Her steps faltered when Teldryn suddenly stopped in front of a manor. “This is it,” he told her.

Chell blinked at the massive home before turning to him. “This is where you live? Why didn’t you tell me it was huge?”

“I…” he sighed. “I didn’t want you to think I was boasting.”

She made a dramatic noise of disgust. “That’s the same thing Serana told me!”

“Understandable.” He lifted his hand and hovered it over the lock to the massive gate, magicka glowing on his fingertips, and the inner mechanism clicked. He spared Chell another glance. “We all use magic.”

“So why’s your family so wealthy?” she asked as he opened the gate.

“We own a trading company and oversee some of the ships for the East Empire Company.”

“And why did you never tell me?”

“Wasn’t important.”

“I think you having ties to the East Empire Company is something to mention.”

“So is being the Dragonborn, but that didn’t stop you from withholding _that_ bit of information.”

“That was before we were lovers!”

He hushed her. “What did I tell you.”

Her jaw clenched in irritation. “Fine. _Lead on_.”


	3. Charming Little Family

It took Chell all she had not to stick to Teldryn like a shy child once they entered the manor.

“Mother? Father?” Teldryn called. “I’m here.”

Once the echo of his voice ceased, a young Dunmer woman rushed down the corridor. Her muted-purple eyes complimented the raven-black hair that flowed freely and spilled over her shoulders in soft waves.

“Teldryn,” she grinned, voice high but not unpleasant. She threw her arms over Teldryn’s shoulders and hugged him tightly. “It’s been too long. You haven’t even sent a letter!”

“Neither have you,” he responded, but his tone wasn’t unkind.

The woman pulled away. “It’s good to see you. I like your armor. Very fitting.”

“Thanks. Chell, this is my younger sister Moira.”

“Oh,” the Dunmer woman squeaked. “A patron of yours? How do you do.”

Chell took the hand she offered with a smile and gave a slight bow. “A pleasure to meet you, my lady.” The action and words came without much thought, and it would have made her brows furrow if she wasn’t so focused on keeping a friendly expression.

Moira gave a small nod. “Likewise, Chell.”

“Moira, where are mother and father?”

“They’ll be down in a moment.” Her smile melted. “Things are… troubling right now, Tel. We’re not sure what’s going on. Father’s summoned Fevris and Verin, too. Guess they thought this could be a nice family reunion.”

“And where are our _wonderful_ brothers?”

“Right here.”

Their heads turned to the voice to see the two men walk in. One in armor not unlike Teldryn’s and hair shaved on the sides, and the other in Dunmeri fine clothes, long black hair folded back in a string. Both shared Moria’s purple eyes.

“Good to see you, brother,” the long haired Dunmer greeted, clasping his hand on Teldryn’s shoulder.

“You’ve brought a guest,” the other smiled. “I’m assuming you’re a patron of his?”

“That’s right,” Chell answered with a smile of her own. “I’m Chell. A pleasure to meet you both.”

“Pleasure’s ours. My name’s Fevris, and this is our brother Verin.”

“The eldest,” Verin added. “Fevris, as you can probably tell, is the youngest brother.”

“Which is good, because I get none of the responsibility. Neither does Teldryn, but that’s only because he skipped out on it.” His eyes quickly scanned over Chell. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you.”

“I’d hardly know.”

“Modest, too. Shame you aren’t a Dunmer.”

“Hey,” Moira whispered, “don’t be rude.”

“He’s right,” Chell said. “A girl like me has no chance of holding the beauty that comes so naturally to Dunmer women such as yourself. My lady.”

Moira giggled. “Aren’t you charming.”

Chell could feel Teldryn staring at her. _Yeah, I can be polite, asshole._

The sound of expensive shoes on the dark marble flooring approached, and in walked who Chell assumed were the lord and lady of the manor. “Son,” the father nodded. His likeness was bared mostly by Verin, his hair styled the same and facial features strongly similar, made different only by wrinkles.

“Teldryn,” the mother smiled, the delicate features of her face framed by loose strands of her bangs. The rest of her long black hair was pinned messily on top her head. Her eyes were a striking red, a trait passed down only to Teldryn.

He took his mother’s hand as he leaned in to place a quick kiss on her cheek, letting go to shake his father’s hand.

“We have a guest,” his mother smiled. “How do you do, dear. My name is Tilana, and this is my husband Dram.”

Chell bowed, her hand lifting to rest on her chest as she did so. Another gesture she’s never done, but one that still felt natural. “A pleasure, my lord and lady. My name is Chell.”

Tilana hummed a laugh. “You seem to be versed in these situations, hm? No need for such formality, dear. Welcome to our home. Are you a patron of Teldryn’s?”

“She is,” Teldryn answered. “She’s already paid for my services and I don’t refund, so I decided to bring her with me.”

Chell heard a quiet scoff from Dram. “And I’ve enjoyed my visit to Blacklight, despite how brief it’s been.”

“Will you be staying with us?” Moira piped up.

“Yes,” Teldryn answered again.

“Good. I’ve got a feeling we’ll get along. Come with me, Chell, and I’ll show you to your room while Teldryn discusses something with my parents.”

She blinked in surprise. “Oh. All right.”

Moira winked at Teldryn before turning and leading Chell down a corridor. Once they rounded the corner, the Dunmer stopped. “Okay, you can drop the act now,” she sighed with a smile. “Politeness and all that. You don’t need to be that way with me. I know how the game goes, and it can be tiring. Though I advise you keep up appearances in front of my parents. Father is strict and mother is… used to it.”

It took Chell a moment to process what Moira had said before she nodded. “Understood. So what’s going on around here exactly?”

Moira smiled. “That’s more like it.” She started walking again, slowing down to be at Chell’s side. “I live here with mother and father, and we’ve been noticing a few strange happenings. Cloaked figures seemingly following us while we’re out on the town, accidents inside our operations that have never happened before suddenly happening frequently. My mom and dad think Teldryn can help.”

“He’s a merc, not a detective.”

Moira laughed. “That’s what I said! But they insisted. Mom’s pretty shaken, though she may not seem like it. She’s good at hiding it. So how much did my dearest brother charge you for his services?”

 _Don't know. He never charged me._  “Six hundred gold.”

“Hm. Not too bad.” She stopped at a bedroom door and swung it open. “This’ll be your room - has a wash room and everything. And my room is right next door, so if you need anything you can just knock.”

Chell stepped into the large chamber. “I appreciate you all being so welcoming.”

“Of course. We enjoy guests, despite what Teldryn might’ve told you.” She clasped her hands together. “ _Did_ he tell you anything…? You’ve probably been together at least a little while if he was comfortable enough to bring you here.”

“He did mention you a couple times,” Chell lied.

Moira smiled. “He’s a good man, Teldryn. Our parents and Verin never liked him being a spellsword, but I don’t see a problem with it. He should be able to do what he wants. We all should.” Her eyes glanced at Chell’s hands, realization glinting in her eyes. “Did you not bring any belongings? Extra clothes, or…?”

 _Shit. Does Teldryn want me to be open about my summoning?_ “Shoot, I knew I forgot something. Must’ve left them on the ship.”

Moira giggled. “No worries. Gives me a perfect excuse to take you out on the town. We’ll go shopping. Blacklight has some of the finest tailors.”

“That’s not necessary—“

“Ah, ah, ah. I insist. Now come on. Oh, and don’t tell anyone I told you about what’s happening. Well, you can tell Teldryn, but nobody else.”

Chell followed her out of the room to head back to the main chamber. “My lips are sealed.”

“Good.  You know, I’m not surprised Tel has a stunner like you with him. He was always a lady’s man.”

“That so?”

“Mmm. A real gentlemen, that one. When he needs to be.”

Chell couldn’t help but laugh. “We _are_ talking about Teldryn, right?” They walked into the foyer to be met with Teldryn’s irritated shouting.

“And you expect me to just miraculously find these people? Just tell the city guard!”

“We don’t want to involve outside sources,” Dram responded, voice hushed but stern. “Just… see what you can do. Please, son.”

“Papa,” Moira smiled. “I’m taking Chell out on the town before dinner. She forgot her luggage on the ship.”

Chell noticed the look Teldryn gave her. “I’ve got coin with me, so no worries there.”

Moria took Chell’s hand an pulled her towards the door. “We won’t be long.”

“Moira, you can’t just steal away my patron,” Teldryn said. “She’s paying me to watch her.”

“Then come with us.”

“Good idea,” Tilana piped up. “And Tel, keep an eye out.”

“Fine, but I can’t guarantee I’ll see anyone.” He gestured for Chell and Moira to go first before he followed them out of the manor.


	4. Out on the Town

“I told Chell about what’s going on,” Moira mentioned as they walked the city streets.

“Oh? And what does she think, pray tell.”

“I think that we—you, won’t be any better at catching these guys than the rest of your family has been," Chell answered. "You aren’t exactly a bounty hunter.”

“Your confidence in my skills is touching.”

She smiled and glanced around the area. “So where are we going?”

“First we’re going to find you some new clothes. A couple of Dunmer garments. Have you embrace the culture and whatnot. Maybe a nice dress, too.”

“So,” Teldryn drawled. “Forgot your belongings, did you.”

“I didn’t know if…” she was surprised when Teldryn cupped his hands over Moira’s ears, and the woman simply rolled her eyes.

“Do you not want them to know about your summoning skills?” Teldryn asked.

“I would’ve told her, but I didn’t know if you wanted me to keep that quiet, too.”

“You can tell them what you want. Just not about us. Not yet.”

“Well you could’ve been clearer. Now I might as well keep it a secret.”

“There! Matching cloak and everything!”

Teldryn and Chell both jerked their heads to see where Moira was pointing, seeing a cloaked figure disappear down an alleyway. Chell took off running towards them, Teldryn close behind.

“Hey!” Chell called once inside the alley, summoning her bow and a bound arrow. “Don’t move!”

Surprisingly, the figure slowly turned around, only his smile visible. “Silly little girl. You won't be able to stop us,” he warned, then lifted a small bottle to his lips.

“I said don’t…” she trailed off when the man started to convulse, and a moment later he crumpled to the ground. She rushed over to his body with Teldryn, and the Dunmer put his fingers to the stranger’s neck.

“Dead,” he announced. “That’s disconcerting.”

“He said, ‘us’,” Chell mumbled. “Just how many is ‘us’?”

A gasp made them turn around, and they found Moira staring at the body with wide eyes, a hand over her mouth. “Is he…?”

Chell turned her around and gave her a gentle shove. “C’mon, let’s go. Teldryn, check the body.”

“Right.”

“I-I knew Teldryn killed people,” Moira said. “But to actually see someone…”

“He didn’t kill him,” Chell corrected. “He killed himself before we could get to him.”

“What? Why?”

Teldryn caught up with them. “Nothing on him but a dagger and more poison.”

“Thought as much. If he was serious enough to take his own life over this there’s no way he’d leave any tells on his person.”

“By Azura,” Moira sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. “What is this, a drama play?”

“What’s important right now is that you aren’t hurt,” Teldryn said. “Chell and I will figure out what’s going on. You’re safe with us here.”

She sighed again. “Now I need a distraction - I’m not good at handling things like this. Back to shopping. Come on, Chell.” She hooked her arm with the Dragonborn’s and tugged her along.

Chell and Teldryn exchanged a worried glance before putting the situation aside for Moira’s sake.

 


	5. Nice Family Dinner

Teldryn’s family were gathered in the main room.

“Tel,” Tilana greeted, rising from her seat. “Did you see anything?”

“We chased down one of these cloaked figures you mentioned,” he told her. “There’s definitely people after you.”

“We gathered that much,” Dram said, slightly irritated. “What did you do with them?”

“Didn’t get a chance to do much of anything. He killed himself before we could catch him.”

“So all you’ve found out is what we already know? A wonderful help you are.”

Teldryn closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Father-“

“He spoke to us before he drank a bottle of poison,” Chell said, sensing a tension growing. “He said ‘you can’t stop us’. So there’s a group after you, a sizable one, and they’re powerful. Any organization that has their agents take their own lives before allowing themselves to be captured isn’t one to be underestimated. I hope I’m not imposing when I say that you’ll do well to set up wards during the night. That’s probably when they’d come, _if_ they’re moving to that stage. And I suspect that they will, since Teldryn I showing up probably forced their hand. Put one at every entry point of the manor. Teldryn said you all use magic, so I assume that won’t be a problem.”

They all stared at her for a moment. “You have dealings in this area, then?” Dram spoke. “You seem to know a great deal.”

She blinked at him. “I… no.” _I don’t think…?_ “I was simply…” Her shoulders slumped. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to-“

“No, dear,” Tilana said gently. “You said nothing wrong. I have a few ward spells in mind that could last the night.”

“Now we just need to find out why they’re after us,” Verin commented.

“If they’re thugs, they must have been hired by one of our competitors, or maybe a rival house,” Fevris responded.

“Have you noticed any signs of intrusion?” Chell asked.

“No, not so far.”

“Then they’re just watching,” Teldryn proposed. “Learning your day-to-day, maybe?”

“Surely they’re not just planning a heist on the house,” Moira piped up.

“Whatever they’re planning, they won’t be able to go through with it. Not with Chell and I here.”

A small Dunmer woman shuffled into the room. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

“Thank you, Raida,” Tilani smiled. “Oh, Chell, this is our housekeeper Raida.”

Chell offered a small nod. “Nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure’s mine, dear.” The woman bowed before leaving the room to head back to the kitchens.

“C’mon, Chell,” Moira said. “Let’s get ready for dinner.” 

 

* * *

 

“I still don’t know about this, Moira,” Chell said, staring at her reflection in the full-body mirror. She wore the dress that Teldryn’s sister had picked for her - similar to a tavern dress, but made of finer cloth and a much more luxurious gold. “It’s just dinner with your family, right? I don’t think I need to get dressed up.”

“This is how supper with nobility goes, I’m afraid,” Moira smiled, wearing a dress of her own - dark purple in color with a ball-styled skirt. “Not to worry, you look stunning. And I think mother would like to see you in a dress. She has an appreciation for this kind of thing.”

“It’s not too…” She gestured to the low cut of her bodice. Neloth’s amulet hung delicately against her chest, the precious enchanted metal depicting House Telvanni’s emblem.

“It’s just right. Suits you. A woman with your body needs to show it off at least a little. Now let’s go.”

 

Chell hesitated before walking through the threshold to the dining chamber, having to be urged by Moira. Everyone was seated, and Raida was putting the last of the food on the large table.

“Sorry we’re a little late,” Moira announced, and when everyone’s heads turned their eyes widened, and Chell could have sworn she heard Fevris choke on his own spit.

“Oh, you look lovely, Chell!” Tilana exclaimed. "Just beautiful. Such a nice dress, and so suiting!"

“Thank you, my lady,” she smiled, exchanging a look with Moira before they both moved towards the table. Fevris nearly knocked his chair over when he bolted up to pull one out for their guest. She thanked him with a nod as she sat down, and Raida set a bowl of stew in front of her.

Chell glanced at Teldryn from across the table, catching the look in his eyes that always made heat flutter in her stomach. He scrubbed at his chin and averted his gaze, and Chell held back a smile.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Verin spoke.

“I’ve been waiting to ask, Chell, what do you do for a living? Adventurer? Mercenary work?”

“I’m the Dragonborn.” Her eyes darted up from her dinner to stare into the middle distance, suddenly realizing what she had admitted, and Teldryn leaned back in his chair. The answer had been told so many times it just came out without much thought.

“The Dragonborn?” Dram repeated. “We’ve heard a bit about what happened on Solstheim, but we haven’t been told the Dragonborn’s name. So… you’re her.”

“Yes, my lord.”

He let out a short chuckle. “Well, if my son is in the company of such an influential woman I suppose his choice of living isn’t such a disappointment after all.”

Chell’s brows furrowed and she opened her mouth to argue, but she caught Teldryn’s subtle hand motion, gesturing for her to keep quiet.

“So, can you show us that power the Dragonborn’s said to have?” Fevris asked. “I heard it’s impressive.”

“A Shout isn’t a parlor trick,” Teldryn told him.

“Let the woman speak for herself.”

She offered a polite smile. “It’s hardly something to do at the dinner table. Maybe I’ll demonstrate some other time.”

“And where are you from, dear?” Tilana questioned. “If you don’t mind me asking. Cyrodiil? Skyrim?”

Chell thought for a moment. _This is Teldryn’s family, so I might have dealings with them in the future. Not much good lying to them. But…_ “I grew up in Skyrim, but I was born in the Sanguine Wastes.” She glanced at Moira, seeing her brows furrow for a moment, but it didn't take long for understanding to replace her confusion.

“Really? We’ve had a few trade agreements with some of the natives there. Seclusive race, Stormspires, but honorable. Interesting, too.”

“Why haven’t I heard of them before?” Teldryn asked.

“You would have, if you bothered to put any interest in the family business,” Dram responded. “Chell, I couldn’t help but notice your amulet. Is that the Telvanni Emblem?” Chell looked down at her chest, and Dram cleared his throat. “The glint caught my eye.”

“It is, yes,” she answered. “I assist one of their Master Wizards.”

“Do you have ties to nobility in Skyrim as well?”

“I do. I’m Thane to most of the Jarls.”

“Impressive. Teldryn’s doing well, traveling around with you. But what does the Dragonborn need with a mercenary?”

She was getting tired of all the questions, but smiled nonetheless. “With this responsibility comes danger. Teldryn has saved my life many times, as well as provided much needed support. He’s a good man, and you should be proud of who he is.”

Teldryn breathed out a laugh, endearment softening his expression. “You don’t need to put in a good word for me to my own family. They’re pretty set in their thoughts about me.”

“Not really,” Moira said. “You never tell us anything. We didn’t even know you were in Solstheim. We had to hire someone to track you down so we could send word to you. If you really are a valuable companion to the Dragonborn, how can we not be proud?”

“Good on you, brother,” Verin smiled.

Teldryn smiled at Chell, and she smiled back. _Gods, I wish I could kiss you right now._ “Enough about Teldryn and I. Tell me about yourselves. Teldryn’s spoken about you, but not nearly as much as I’d like to hear.”

 

They spent the rest of the meal discussing the details of Dram’s business, as well as the Sero family history. The conversation did sometimes drift back to Chell - a mentioning of her healing powers and the story of how she discovered she was Dragonborn. The evening was pleasant, and Chell had to admit to herself that she enjoyed Teldryn’s family...

If his father a little less.


	6. Liberation in Restraint

Teldryn waited until everyone had gone to their private quarters to visit Chell in the guest room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the wash room door. “Chell?”

“Yeah,” her muffled voice answered. “I’ll be out in a moment.”

“You did well today,” he told her. “Surprisingly so. I’ve seen you be respectful to Jarls and nobles, but this was… different.”

“Your father’s a prick, your mother's too proper, Verin's a tight-ass, Fevris smiles too much and Moira's clingy. ”

He breathed out a laugh. “ _That’s_ the woman I fell in love with.” He lit the fireplace with a simple flame spell and wandered over to the large bed to sit down. Moira had given Chell the nicest guest room in the manor, but it was… _inconvenient_ for it to be so close to her own chamber.

A knock at the door sounded. “Lady Dragonborn?” It swung open, and Fevris walked in, pausing when he saw Teldryn. “What are you doing in here?”

Teldryn stood. “I’d ask the same question.”

“I just wanted to wish our guest a good night… Again.”

He narrowed his eyes. “That so.”

The wash room door opened, and Chell walked out, head turned as she wrung the water from her hair. Droplets still streamed down her naked body, following her curves. She froze once she lifted her head.

The three of them stood there in silence for a moment, Chell simply blinking. Then she waved her arms, summoning two objects into both her hands.

Teldryn shoved Fevris towards the door. “Rocks, she’s got rocks—” he dodged the first one, a flinch-inducing thud echoing off the wall, and pushed his brother’s head down to avoid the second before shoving him out of the room, following close behind and closing the door.

“Holy shit,” Fevris breathed. “You saw her, right? You definitely saw her?”

“No, and neither did you,” Teldryn responded. “We’ll act like this never happened.”

“I don’t know, Tel. I think I might come back here later tonight to formally apologize.”

He noted Fevris’s devious smile. “No, you won’t.”

“Why, because of what mother and father said about taking a Dunmer woman? He said to marry one. He didn’t say anything about having a fling or two with human women.”

Teldryn restrained himself from punching Fevris right on his jaw. “She isn’t that type of woman. And besides, she’s already taken.”

Fevris frowned. “She is? She didn’t mention anyone.”

Moira’s door opened and she peaked through. “Everything okay? There was a loud bang on my wall.”

“Everything’s fine,” Teldryn assured. “You can go back in.”

She nodded. “Okay. Night.”

Teldryn waited until her door closed to speak again. “If you come back here again tonight, you’ll most likely get worse than a rock to your head.”

Fevris shifted his weight. “… Fine. At the very least I have a fond memory now.”

 

* * *

 

Chell stood in front of the fire, letting the heat from its flames warm her damp skin. She heard the door open and summoned another rock, only to turn around and see Teldryn closing the door.

“It’s just me,” he assured. “Why don’t you just lock the damn door?”

“That would be rude - it’s not my house.”

He blinked at her. “So is pelting rocks at the homeowner’s head! Why do you even have them waved away?”

“I’ve kept them since that time at the waterfall. Now get over here.”

Teldryn locked the door and strode over to her, and Chell’s hands lashed out to pull him into a deep kiss. She immediately melted against him, arms wrapping around his neck. Once the need for air became too strong she pulled away, smiling when Teldryn’s eyes remained closed for a moment.

“By the three, I’ve been wanting to do that all day,” he sighed.

“Hm. Anything else you’ve been wanting to do?”

“I have a couple things in mind.” He lifted her up by her thighs so her legs wrapped around his waist and carried her over to the bed. “Seeing you in that dress…” He dropped her onto the mattress, the luxurious furs bunching under her. “Took everything I had not to drag you away to the nearest bed.” Chell’s eyelids fluttered, and she watched her lover strip his fine clothes off.

“We have to be quiet,” he told her.

“Sure, sure.” She grabbed his hand and tugged so he crawled on top of her. "Pick up the pace, spellsword."

“Are you sure you’re ready for me?”

She summoned a small bottle of oil. “Just in case.” 

He breathed out a laugh. “You have everything, don’t you.” He kissed her while he coated himself with the lubricant, and Chell was kept waiting for only a few moments before she felt the head of his cock push against her sex.

“Remember, love. Quiet.”

She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning as he slowly slid into her. The first thrust was always the sweetest - so hot inside her, reminding her just how perfectly he filled her.

“How do you want it, love.”

He always asked her. Never just _did_. “Slow. Hard.”

He obeyed, and Chell sunk her canine tooth into her bottom lip. Not being able to touch him for an entire day had taken its toll, and she wanted to let go. But... _quiet_.

His thrusts grew harder, and her moan caught in her throat. Absentmindedly she threw her arm back and pounded her fist against the wall, eyes screwed shut as she tried to hold back.

Then her wrist was caught, and abruptly her arm was bent back so her hand was pinned against the bed, followed by a surprisingly hard thrust that wrenched a moan from deep inside her.

Restrained. With Teldryn’s strength she wouldn’t be able to move. There was that same fear, that bit of panic deep in her gut. But something dampened it. Something that made heat wave through her so strongly it nearly made her limp.

“Shit,” Teldryn hissed, quickly letting her wrist go and putting his hands up like he was surrendering. “Shit, Chell, I didn’t…”

She sat up to put a hand on his cheek in reassurance, and he wrapped her in a gentle embrace, placing apologetic kisses on her neck and shoulder.

 _Always about what I want._ She gently pushed him away and moved further up the bed so she was facing the headboard, back to Teldryn. After a moment of thought and hesitation, she put both of her hands behind her back and looked at Teldryn over her shoulder. “If I tell you to let go, you damn well better do it.”

His brows furrowed. “I don’t… you aren’t…?”

“Upset? I will be if you don’t hurry up.” She appreciated his hesitation, but she already went through it on her own. “C’mon, love. Don’t hold yourself back.”

He took his place behind her, one of his hands wrapping around Chell's crossed wrists. “If you get scared, _tell me_.”

She smiled. “Sure, sure.” With a push against her lower back she fell forward, chest taking most of the gentle impact and the side of her face landing in soft furs. Teldryn slid into her again, and with no way to support herself on her arms her back was more arched, almost painfully so, and it created a new angle that had him sliding hard against that sweet spot inside her. Her mouth fell open in a silent moan as Teldryn started a careful pace. His hold on her wrists was tight, and with her on her knees, her chest to the bed, there was no way she could gain the upper hand - no way out. That small alert inside her was almost completely drowned by pleasure, Teldryn’s cock thrusting into her at the perfect angle, but there was something else. Something that made her feel light, delirious, made a smile spread her lips.

Excitement.

“Harder,” she whimpered. “Fast—“ She cut herself off with a surprised cry when a smack came down on her ass, Teldryn’s fingers digging into the generous flesh after it landed. A delicious sting spread from the strike point, radiating to her sex, and her body began to sway back and forth from Teldryn’s strengthening thrusts.

Her body was bent, stretched, aching from the position but she loved it. “T—Teldryn… _Shit_ , Teldryn—“ Her voice faltered, cut by her gasping. The worry inside her was completely gone, and it almost made her laugh. To be at the mercy of someone she trusted completely was… liberating.

“Again. Say my name.”

The order surprised her, another wave of heat making her eyelids flutter, and his name spilled from her lips like a mindless chant.

She started to squirm as her climax drew closer, her body trembling. She just needed a kick and she’d fall off the edge. “Teldryn, Teldryn, please…”

A twitch of his fingers and there was a magic pressure circling her clit. Silken and wet pleasure coated her thighs, saliva pooled under her lips and there was a sheen of sweat on her skin. She was conscious to all of this as she came with a silent scream, loving how thoroughly debauched she felt.

“That’s it, Chell,” Teldryn soothed. “Fuck, that’s it…” He rode out her orgasm slow and hard, waiting until the last moment to pull away, coming on her ass and lower back.

Chell retracted her arms as soon as Teldryn let go, only to rest them until full feeling returned. The Dunmer placed lingering kisses up her spine and on her shoulder before slumping down to lay beside her.

Chell hesitated to look at him, keeping her face buried in the furs. She could feel Teldryn’s eyes on her, studying her. He waited.

And Chell waited. For her breathing to slow, for her heart to stop hammering against her ribcage. Finally she turned her face towards her lover.

“Is it…” she started, voice quiet. “Is it weird if I… liked it?”

A smile spread Teldryn’s lips. “No, love.” The grin disappeared as quickly as it appeared, his expression serious again. “You weren’t…?”

“A bit, at first. But it didn't last.” She stretched languidly, a dull ache in her shoulders. “Now I need to wash up again.”

Teldryn climbed over her and stood with a strange amount of energy, scooping her up to carry her to the wash room. He accompanied her in the bath, sharing deep and slow kisses. Once they were both clean again he joined her in bed, holding her close under the blankets.

 

“I should go back to my own chamber,” he mumbled eventually. “Can’t be seen walking out of here in the morning.”

“Been a while since we’ve spent a night apart,” Chell said quietly, starting to drift off to sleep. “But this secrecy is a bit exciting.” Without opening her eyes she brought him into a kiss. “Go on, then, Lord Sero.”

She felt a kiss to her forehead, then his weight lift off the bed. She listened to him dress, then the door open.

“Sleep well, love.”

She smiled. “You too.”


	7. A Spot of Murder and a Bit of Romance

Chell woke up blindly reaching for Teldryn next to her, only to remember he wasn't there. With a sigh she slid out of bed and dressed in a pair of clothes she had bought with Moira - pants tight enough to be flattering and a robe-like tunic.

A knock at her door, and Moira peaked in. “Sleep well?”

Chell smiled brightly. “Wonderfully.”

“Glad to hear it. C’mon, breakfast is almost ready.”

 

Chell and Moira walked into the dining chamber to find most of the family there, save for Verin. Fevris did a double take once he saw Chell, and quickly stood from his seat.

“I, uh, I apologize for… you know,” he told her.

Chell gave him a smile and patted his shoulder as she passed him to sit next to Teldryn. “No harm done.”

“How did you sleep, dear?” Tilana asked with a gentle smile, Raida setting her breakfast in front of her.

“Very well, my lady.”

“Oh, dear, call me Tilana. No need for formalities now.”

Suddenly a voice came through Chell’s amulet, his tone distorted, and a strange heat radiated from the metal.

“Chell? Chell. Can you hear me?”

Her brows furrowed. “Neloth? What… how?”

“The amulet is also a communicator, but I haven’t had the need to use it until now. I'd explain the magic behind it but I doubt you'd be able to-”

“One moment, Master Neloth.” She mouthed a sorry to the Lord and Lady as she stood, both of them nodding in understanding.

Neloth kept speaking as Chell hurried away to the corridor for privacy. “Master? So respectful… What's the matter? Have you been taken hostage? Where are you. I demand you tell me what’s—“

“Shut it,” she sighed once she was alone. “What d’you want?”

“Ah. I need you to take care of another group of ash spawn that’s cropped up near Tel Mithryn. I’m beginning to think they’re part of a larger problem, so I need you to look into that as well.”

“I can’t right now, I’m in Blacklight.”

“Blacklight? Why on Nirn are you there? Never mind, I don’t care. Just get on the next ship or a dragon and come back.”

“I can’t, I’m helping Teldryn’s family with something.”

“So tell them something came up.”

She huffed. “You are not my first priority, old man. Something more serious than ash spawn requires my attention. Just take care of it like you would before you met me.”

“Ugh. So annoying. Very well, but these recurring ash spawn attacks need to be dealt with - there must be something big behind them. I demand you return at earliest convenience.”

She sighed. “How did you ever get by without me. Fine, when I’m done here I’ll come see you.” She walked back towards the dining chamber. “Later, _Master_ Neloth.”

“Hmph.” The amulet’s warmth faded, signaling that the communication was severed.

“Everything all right?” Teldryn asked.

“Why, you worried about ‘im?”

“Devastatingly so.”

She hummed a laugh, but her smile was short-lived when the front door burst open.

“Father,” Verin breathed, rushing over to the table. “There’s been a murder at the main trading dock. One of the workers.” That made Chell and Teldryn stand immediately, both of them rounding the table to the door.

“A murder,” Tilana repeated in horror. “There’s only just been accidents. Inconveniences.”

“Take us to the dock, please,” Chell ordered.

“I’ll accompany you,” Dram added, standing himself. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

The dock wasn’t unlike the warehouse in Solitude, and Chell felt a comforting familiarity as the guard led them to the face-down body, lying in front of a stack of cargo boxes. Blood was pooled under his head.

“Throat cut,” he said curtly.

“Blood’s not dry,” Chell mentioned. “It happened recently?”

“Saw him not even an hour earlier.”

“Did you search him?”

“For what? The poor bastard had his throat slit. Not much more to it.”

Chell opened her mouth, but her words died in her throat when she heard muffled bubbling in front of them. She stepped closer to the crates and put her ear to one, finding the source. The bubbling grew rapidly, and a voice in her mind told her to get away, and fast.

She waved the others away. “Go, go!” She started to follow, but remembering the body she turned back around and dragged it to the edge of the dock to push it into the water before running away again.

She didn’t know why, but she wasn’t surprised when the explosion went off. She avoided the fire, but a wave of energy hit her back and threw her into the air, sending her flying yards away.

Her eyes widened as she got closer to the ground, and without thinking she stretched her arm out in front of her and splayed her fingers. The air shimmered around her hand, and the impact that would have happened was disrupted once her palm was less than an inch to the dock. Her body swayed forward, and she landed on her back with a thud.

Teldryn was by her in an instant. “Chell? You okay?”

“No,” she breathed, eyes closed. “I’m dead.”

He sighed and helped her sit up. “How did you break your fall like that?”

“Don’t know.” She lifted her hand and tried to repeat the spell, but to no avail.

“Are you all right, Lady Dragonborn?” Dram asked, reminding them of his presence.

“Just fine,” Chell answered, standing up. “What about you, my Lord?”

“Fine, thanks to your warning.”

“Why’d you move the body?” Teldryn asked her. “The man’s already dead.”

“Just in case there was something on him that could tell us something.”

The guard piped up, “Well, your efforts were in vein, I’m afraid.”

She turned around and saw each cargo box had been obliterated, and the body, despite being pushed into the water, had been scorched beyond recognition.

“I don’t feel any residual magicka,” Dram mentioned.

“Neither can I,” Teldryn added. “It must have been alchemical.”

“Do you think they wanted to destroy what was in those crates?”

“No,” Chell answered. “They wouldn’t have bothered to murder the worker. I think he was killed there for the purpose of having a larger group of people in the area. That way, they claim more victims without any effort, and without the risk of being seen.”

Dram sighed. “What a bloody mess. Now what?”

“The area should be searched. See if there’s anything that can tell us something.”

“I’ll have my guards-“

“No, allow me. If someone managed to make a kill without being seen, I don’t think your men are very vigilant.”

Dram shifted his weight. “… Very well. In the meantime I’ll see about tightening security. Excuse me.”

Teldryn waited until his father was out of earshot. “By the Three, he actually listened to you.”

“So he did. You’ve got good eyes, right? Let’s split up and search. You find anything, tell me.”

“Right away sera.”

 

Their search was fruitless. After reporting to Dram, Chell requested Teldryn that they take a walk by themselves.

 

* * *

 

Teldryn could tell something was wrong. He watched Chell with calm eyes as they wandered along the canal. “What is it, love.”

“I don’t know what’s going on with me,” she told him. “I feel like I know all there is to what’s happening, but I’ve never dealt with anything like this before. But… I _feel_ like I have. And how I broke my fall… I had to know how to do that to do it, right? It’s like what happened when I accidentally knocked you out.”

Teldryn hesitated. “… Do you think it has anything to do with your life before?”

“It has to, right? I mean, what other explanation is there?” She was quiet for a moment. “… It’s starting to make me wonder, and I hate it. What kind of person was I if I really did get mixed up with these things. To know knockout spells and how to break falls.” She stopped walking when Teldryn did.

“Chell, if being here upsets you, I can have one of our ships take you back to Raven Rock. It’ll give me no joy to see you leave, but I’d rather you be away and happy than-“

“No,” she cut off. “I want to stay with you. No matter what.” Her expression lost its confusion and sadness. “Besides, you need me.”

Teldryn breathed out a laugh. “You are…” Putting a gentle hand on her cheek, he leaned down to kiss her, slow and gentle. When they pulled apart, he was smiling. “Completely right.”

 

They ended up spending the rest of the day alone well into nightfall, Teldryn showing Chell parts of the city that Moira hadn’t. Including a hidden grotto - holes in its ceiling to show glimpses of the stars, and a waterfall creating a veil of mist over the small lake.

“Peaceful here,” Chell mumbled.

“I used to come here when I was younger,” Teldryn revealed. “Get away from my family and all that. It quickly became my favorite place.”

A thought nagged at Chell’s mind. “Moira said you were quite the lady killer. You bring any other women here? Sure’s romantic enough.”

Teldryn sighed. “That girl has such a big mouth. No, I haven’t brought anyone here.” A smirk appeared on his face. “Why? You jealous?”

“Me? Jealous? Absolutely ridiculous. I’ve got no reason to be, anyway.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’re all mine now.”

He put his hand on her cheek, thumb rubbing under her eye. “Does that mean you’re all mine?”

She kissed him, soft and slow. “Absolutely.”


	8. Make a Game of it

“Where have you two been?” Tilana questioned, looking up from her book. “We missed you at dinner.”

“Sorry, mother. I took Chell on a tour,” Teldryn explained. “We had dinner at one of the taverns.”

“Oh, good. I was worried for a while when you just disappeared. I’ll just be off to bed then. Goodnight.”

Teldryn kissed his mother on the cheek and Chell gave her a smile. Once she disappeared around the corner, Teldryn leaned closer to his lover.

“Want to spend a little more time together?” he asked quietly. “My chamber is more isolated. No worries about noise.”

Chell smirked. “Lead the way, spellsword.”

 

“Can we try something new again?” Chell asked as Teldryn closed the door.

“Have anything in mind?” he responded, setting the lock in place.

“Mmm… Let’s make a game of it. Haven't had a decent fight in a while, so I'm getting a bit restless."

He cocked a brow. “All right. I'm listening.”

“A little fight for dominance. Whoever’s on top by the end wins. But, no restraining. One, for the obvious reason, and two, it makes it harder to win for both of us.”

“Not very fair, since it’s obvious I’d win.”

She scoffed, but with a smile. “It is not!”

“It most certainly is.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Mhm. We’ll see about that, won’t we.”

Teldryn smirked, letting her back him up towards the bed by a grip to his shoulders. “Oh, we most certainly will.”

“I’m not gonna go easy on you,” Chell warned, waving away their clothes.

“I don’t recall asking you to.”

She fell on top of him and was almost instantly rolled onto her back, Teldryn leaning over her. She let him kiss her neck, let him roam his hands over her body for only moments before she kicked him square in the chest, and he sat up with a grunt deep in his throat. In retaliation he grabbed her ankle and pulled, yanking her body closer to him and hooking her leg over his shoulder to bite her inner thigh.

“ _Bastard_ ,” Chell hissed, back arching. She trapped his head between her thighs and swayed to the side to roll him onto his back, but he brought her with him, keeping her hips still so she remained straddling his head. A long lick along her slit made her jolt forward, catching herself on her forearms, and his tongue stopping to firmly circle her clit had her twisting the sheets in her fists.

“Shit, that’s…” she trailed off into a breathy moan. The feeling of his hot tongue on her was incredible but it felt like he still had the upper hand, though he was beneath her. She tried to move, but his hold on her waist was too strong. Restraining - it wasn’t causing her any panic but it was definitely cheating. So being spiteful, Chell gripped his mohawk and wrenched it in her fist, but that only earned her a hard smack on the ass that was hard enough to rock her forward. His hand stayed on the strike point, fingers denting into her flesh.

With one of his hands off her waist she managed to move from his face and down his body to straddle his hips, but she was rolled off of him almost immediately. A surprised yelp escaped her when Teldryn grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was on her hands and knees. She tried to straighten up, but a warm hand on her back stopped her.

“Easy, love,” Teldryn thrummed, his hand gliding up the center of Chell’s back. She was going to try and get the upper hand again but _fuck_ she could feel him hard and hot against her and it took every bit of control she had not to rock back.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” she chanted, voice frayed and desperate. It blurted out of her without much thought, and she was a bit upset with herself until Teldryn thrust into her, not bothering to start slow and already using the usual spell to give attention to her clit. His pace was hard and fast, knocking Chell down to her forearms again. She arched her back and canted her hips to get that perfect angle, the one that had Teldryn hitting just the right place with each thrust, and mercilessly so. She was crying out his name, whimpering and moaning and drowning in pleasure.

“That’s it, Chell,” Teldryn praised. “You love this, don’t you.”

“Yes!” she cried, “gods, yes! C’mon, c’mon, I’m almost—” She growled out a moan as she came, and through the overwhelming pleasure she rocked back against Teldryn to meet his thrusts. She expected her own end to bring his, but he kept fucking her even after the intense waves of pleasure had passed, bracing an arm beside her head. He was building her up all over again, and the pleasure Chell felt was almost bordering on painful but gods she loved it. Loved the overstimulation, how her body was nearly trembling, how the power of Teldryn's thrusts rocked her forward. But with the active spell he had casted it was almost too much.

"Teldryn," she whimpered, forehead against the furs. " _Please_."

"I know, love," he soothed. "Just come for me one more time."

After a few more thrusts she did as he said and came with a frayed cry, her climax so strong it was almost maddening as Teldryn once again fucked her through it. She noticed his thrusts losing rhythm, turning erratic. When he moved to pull out she rocked back. "No," she managed through heaving breaths. "Inside me."

"Fuck, Chell..." He pressed his chest to her back, and it wasn’t long before he reached his own end, spilling deep and hot inside her and not stopping his thrusts until he was spent.

“Gods,” Chell breathed, a shiver wracking her body when the Dunmer placed a heated kiss on her shoulder blade.

“I think it’s safe to say that I won,” he responded smugly, his lips moving to the crook of her neck.

“Oh, most definitely. I never want you to hold back on me again.”

He hummed a laugh and slumped down beside her. “All right.”

Chell stretched languidly, and was suddenly becoming very aware of Teldryn's seed leaking out of her. With a sigh she summoned a small potion and chugged it down.

"What's that for?" Teldryn asked.

"In Neloth's words, it's 'to prevent child'. Had him make me a couple just in case."

A smiled spread Teldryn's lips. "I would've loved to see his reaction to _that_ request."

"He was annoyed at first, told me not to involve him in 'such things'. But I got 'im to do it anyway..." She glanced away for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I don't like waking up without you."

Teldryn took her hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckle. "Neither do I, love. Just wait a while longer."

She nodded, but looked away again. "You're not... you're not ashamed, are you? Because I'm not a Dunmer?"

Teldryn's brows furrowed, and he propped himself up on his elbow. "Of course not. You don't believe that, do you?"

She shook her head.

"I don't want to cause any more stress to my family than they already have. But when this blows over I won't hesitate to tell them about us. About how much I love you. I'll even scream it from the rooftop if you want me to."

Chell hummed a laugh. "All right. Just a little longer then." She kissed him, lips lingering and eyes remaining closed for moments after. "Now carry me to the bath."

Teldryn smiled. "Yes _sera_."


	9. What Now?

Chell returned to her guest chamber after washing up and slumped into bed, but she couldn’t sleep. For two hours she stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events of the last couple days, until she finally stood to start pacing.

_Wonder if Teldryn’s still awake. Maybe we could spend a little more time alone._

Quietly, she left her chamber and walked down to the main corridor. Through the dimness, she saw a window open, and no ward placed under it. None of them had one.  _I told Tilana to lock them. Didn’t I?_

A sudden tightness in her chest, she used a Shout to see everyone’s aura. Most of the family members were in bed, but one was in the main Chamber on the couch. And creeping closer was a seventh party.

Chell took off sprinting, making sure she was still as quiet as possible so she didn’t alert the intruder. She stopped in front of the door to the main corridor - to her left would be the main Chamber, to the right was the intruder’s aura, their arms stretching in a stance to shoot a bow.

She burst through the door and turned so she was facing the stranger, invisible to the naked eye, and almost an instant later an arrow plunged into her abdomen. A burst of agony came from the arrowhead and slowly spread through Chell’s body.

Tilana screamed, and the intruder faltered. Chell managed to lift her hand and use whatever spell she had on Teldryn, knocking him unconscious.

The pain didn’t stop, and a voice in her mind spoke like she was reading from a textbook.

_This specific poison spreads throughout the body at an alarming rate, eating away at vital organs and seeping agony into the victim, making their very blood painful as it runs through them. Death occurs within moments. Chosen for its speed and effectiveness, though most hesitate to use it, as it is seen to be sadistic - however brief the pain is._

Chell didn’t know how she ended up on the floor, her fingers scratching at the marble. She could feel her body trying to fight against the poison, but it ate away at her faster than she could heal.

“Chell? Chell!”

She glanced up and saw everyone around her. Teldryn was crouched down beside her, one hand wrapped around her arm while the other was resting on her back. “T-Teldryn,” she managed, though her voice wavered. “Poison. Can’t heal fast enough, won’t heal fast enough—“ She let out a growl of pain, the sound coming out with the power of her Thu’um, shaking the walls of the corridor.

“No, no, no, no,” Teldryn responded, voice almost hysterical. “You can’t do this, Chell. I can’t lose you.”

She took Teldryn’s hand, her nails digging into his skin. “Love you—I love you, I love you, I love you— _**Argh**_!”

“I-I know a spell,” Dram said quickly. “I can try to remove the poison. Maybe it’ll be—“

Chell saw him reach for her. _You’re vulnerable, get away._ She scrambled back. “Stop!”

“Chell." 

Teldryn turned her face towards him, keeping her still with a grip on her jaw. She felt the panic start to fade.  _He won't let anyone hurt me._

“Do the spell,” he urged Dram. 

His father poised his hand over the wound, and droplets of the poison left her body to hover in the air before sizzling away.

Chell felt the pain steadily fade as the poison left her body. When the last drop was out of her system, her body went limp. Teldryn gathered her in his lap, cradling her to his chest and raking his fingers through the roots of her hair as she caught her breath.

“You’re all right, love. I’ve got you.” He placed a kiss on her sweat-dampened forehead. “I’ve got you.”

“Your mother,” Chell muttered, breath still shaky. “She all right?”

He huffed out a laugh. “She’s fine.”

“The assassin?”

“Unconscious, but alive,” Verin answered from behind them.

Chell tried to stand, but felt Teldryn’s arms tightened around her. “Don't move until you're fully healed,” he told her.

"I’m... I'm fine now. Just help me up.” Reluctantly he did as she said, and she kept her arm around his bicep for support. With a slow breath, she looked at his mother. “I told you to set up wards at every entry point.”

“I did,” Tilana argued. “I put one at every door and balcony-“

“I said _entry point_. That includes windows.”

“I locked them, I didn’t think anyone would come through a-“

“Well an assassin isn’t gonna just walk through the damn door, is he?!”

“Easy, love,” Teldryn mumbled.

She let out a slow sigh. “Forgive me. It’s partly my fault, I should have made myself clearer. Teldryn, you know a paralytic spell, right? Use it on the assassin and let’s wait till he wakes up. Wanna ask him questions.” He hesitated, and she let go of him. “Go on. I’m fine. Always will be, remember?” Teldryn put his hand on her cheek and kissed her firmly. When he pulled away, she blinked at him and loosely gestured to his family without looking away. “I thought you didn’t…?”

“Oh, my love, I don’t give a single solitary fuck about them knowing now.” He stepped away and walked over to the assassin, casting a long-lasting paralytic spell on him before hefting the limber man into his arms. “Guess I’ll just put him on the couch.”

Chell felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to his mother. “Thank you for saving my life,” Tilana said, tears pricking her eyes.

“Think nothing of it,” Chell responded, voice lightened by humor. “Protecting people is what I do.”

 

* * *

 

Chell was feeling almost completely better by the time the assassin woke up. She stood from the couch across from him and sat him up.

“Well, this isn’t good,” the man said casually, eyes darting from each family member standing around him before his gaze landed on Chell. “What now?”

“Who sent you?” Chell asked.

“Agents are never told the name of the client. Only our boss knows.”

“So what _do_ you know?” He didn’t answer. “Look, you’re gonna give me information sooner or later. Might as well make this quick.”

He took in a long but subtle breath. “… I don’t know much. The client employed us to cause trouble for the Sero family, _at first_. Then he progressed to a murder contract. I don’t know why. I was just instructed to take down the Lady of the house. A blow against Lord Sero, I assume.”

“Where were you sent from?”

“Valenwood.”

“We have few dealings in Valenwood,” Dram mentioned. “And even fewer rivals. With a couple of called-in favors it would be easy enough to pinpoint who the client is.”

“A fine plan,” the assassin commented. “Now what?”

Teldryn stood beside his lover. “What do you think, Chell? Kill him? If so, I'd like to do it. I'm holding back a very great deal of anger towards him right now.”

“Not in the house, please,” Tilana said. “I don’t want blood on the furniture.”

“Hold a moment,” the Bosmer piped up. “Chell? That’s what you’re called?”

“Yes,” she answered warily. “Why? Have you heard I’m Dragonborn?”

“Dragonborn? No. But…” He narrowed his eyes. “The honey-colored irises, tawny hair, the knockout spell… I can’t believe it. Our connections reported that you had died.”

Her heart skipped a beat. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re a Twin Arrow! Part of Shok's lot. You and your partner, all of us aspired to be like you two! Then you disappeared." He shook his head with a smile. "Where have you been?”

Chell put up her hand when she noticed Dram open his mouth. “… This family is connected to me. I-“

“Say no more. I’ll have a talk with my boss, and there’s no doubt he’ll have the contract terminated. We don’t go after families or friends of our own. Especially the ones connected to valuable allies such as yourself.”

She turned to Dram. “That okay with you?”

“Seems the best course of action.”

She turned back to the Bosmer. “If anyone else attacks this family, I _will_ find you.”

“Don’t worry. I know well enough not to mess with one of you.”

Teldryn lifted the spell. “Get out before I finally lose my temper.”

Chell escorted the assassin back to the window, locking it once he was out.

“What’s going on?” Dram questioned. “What was he talking about?”

Chell raked her fingers through her hair, trying to calm herself. “I… Teldryn.”

“Chell lost her memory a few years back. Whatever her life was before, it has nothing to do with her now.”

“Well clearly that’s not true. Her ‘connections’ just fixed things in seconds.”

Teldryn looked to his lover. “Are you doing all right?”

“Exhausted,” she mumbled. “I… I have to lie down.”

“Right. C’mon then.” He put his hand on the small of her back and turned to his family. “We’ll discuss this tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

Chell waved away her clothes and slumped onto bed, pulling Teldryn with her. He draped himself on top of her, wrapping his arms around her torso and laying his head on her chest. They stayed in silence for a while, Chell slowly raking her fingers through Teldryn's hair.

“What now?” she asked him eventually.

“We move on from this. That’s all we can do.” He was quiet for a moment. “... Can’t believe I almost lost you.”

“Now you know how I felt back in Solstheim. Anyway, how about a ‘thank you’ for saving your mother’s life?”

He smiled. “Thank you, love. Truly.”

She paused. “… Can we go back home soon?”

He breathed out a laugh. “Yes. Whenever you’re ready.”

“… How about right now?”

Teldryn propped himself on his elbows, and his eyes searched hers before he bolted up from the bed with a grin. Chell waved her hand to summon her clothes, and they left the bed chamber to sneak down the corridor.

"I have to leave a note," Teldryn whispered once they reached the foyer. Chell summoned a piece of parchment and charcoal for him to use, and he scribbled down a quick message.

"Hold on, I wanna write something, too," she said, grabbing the charcoal from him. Teldryn read what she wrote under his message and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come now, really?"

Chell waved away the charcoal with a grin. "Let's get outta here."

 

* * *

 

Moira walked into the foyer, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, to find her family gathered around the table. "What's going on? Where's Chell and Teldryn?"

Fevris handed her a piece of parchment, and she scanned over it.

_Trouble is over, we're leaving. I know I said we'd speak about everything in the morning, but there's not much to say. You're safe, Chell and I are in love, I don't care about your disapproval, blah blah blah. I'll make sure to write. Maybe._

_\- Tel_

_(Don't worry. I'll take good care of him.)_

_\-- Chell_  

 

* * *

 

Chell and Teldryn landed on the platform, and Neloth stood from his desk.

“About time!” he greeted.

Chell felt fondness swell in her chest as she realized how much she had missed him. But she’d sooner punch him in the face than let him know that. 

“Yes, yes, we’re here,” she responded. “What was it you said about ash spawn?”


	10. An Old Friend

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

 

"Neloth? We're here," Chell called. "You better have a good reason for making us come back so soon."

The Master Wizard walked out of his study, an amulet in hand. "Ulves? Send her up."

"Yes serjo," Ulves' voice obeyed.

"What's going on?" Teldryn asked.

"A woman arrived here a short time ago, looking for our friend here. Said she wouldn't leave until you returned. I tried to tell her you were in Skyrim but she insisted she wait here, saying she didn't want to go to Skyrim only to discover you'd gone back here. Flawed logic, really, and very annoying. Tel Mithryn is not an inn."

"Looking for me?" Chell questioned. "What if this is a trap?"

"She said she was a friend of yours."

"A _very_ easy lie to tell!"

The sound of booted feet landing on the platform, and Chell turned around to see a woman standing wide-eyed. She was about the same size and age as Chell, and her long strikingly-white hair was in a loose braid.

Something inside Chell jumped at the sight of her. Something deep and complicated and forgotten.

"Chell," the woman nearly whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "It's really you."

Chell felt like smoke was gathering in her chest. That voice... it was the one voice she remembered from her dreams. "I'm sorry, I don't--" she cut herself off when the woman dashed towards her, throwing her arms around her in a tight hug.

"They said you died," she blurted. "We grieved for months. But we knew, somehow we just knew..."

Chell gently pushed her away. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you."

the woman blinked in disbelief. "What... what d'you mean?"

"I lost my memory a few years back. I can't remember anything from my life before."

"Sweet-talker, it's-it's me!" she said, voice frayed from a tightening throat. "It's Gatt. Your partner. Even if you lost your memory, seeing me would just jog everything, right? That's how close we were..." Her expression twisted in dread, and her voice turned small and pathetic. "... Please?"

Chell took a step back, suddenly feeling claustrophobic. "I'm sorry."

Gatt shook her head. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I was supposed to find you and we'd have a happy reunion, hug and all that shit. And then you'd come back with me. Things would be like they were." She turned away, putting a hand to her forehead. "It wasn't supposed be like... this."

Teldryn put a hand on Chell's shoulder. "She has answers, Chell. You don't have to keep wondering for the rest of your life."

 Chell took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Gatt, was it? I... I want you to explain things to me. Everything." She heard Neloth somewhere off to the side ordering Ulves to make some tea. "Will you do that for me?"

The woman stared for a moment, eyes darting over Chell's features. Then her expression softened and she smiled. "For you I'd do anything. Should we sit, then?"

Chell nodded, and they sat at the largest table, Chell and Teldryn on one side while Gatt sat across from them.

"I've been told where I'm from, so you can skip over that," Chell said.

"All right," Gatt breathed. "Where to start... I only know what you've told me and what we've been through together, but that's a lot. It's enough... You were a part of one of the noble houses in our city. Your parents were well respected, but you weren't a big admirer of theirs. They were better political gossips than parents. So you took to sneaking out, wandering through the city, spending time in the shady parts. You started to get good with sneaking around, getting into places you didn't belong. Learning secrets. Started when you were ten. Then when you were sixteen our boss, Shok, recruited you to our outfit."

She paused when Ulves arrived, setting tea on the table. "We're called the Storm Riders. Shit name, I know, but fitting. We're a group of skilled assassins and information gatherers. Well known, lots of connections. You and I were the best two in the game. We were assassins, but we only took contracts on shitheads. Cruel men and women. We were a mercy to the Wastes. And sometimes, not often, other places. Like Tamriel. We were Called the Twin Arrows, 'cause we always left a single arrow in the heart of our targets. But our identities were secret, of course. Your puffed up parents had no clue what you were doing."

"Sometimes I use spells that I don't know," Chell told her. "Did we use magic?"

"When we needed to. Knockout spells to use on the rare chance we were caught, spells to break our fall when we leapt out of windows or off balconies. Summoning, of course. We can't be weighed down." She took a sip of her tea. "That's all I can think of... And one day, you told us you were taking a trip with your parents. Promised you'd come back soon. But you never did. Your parents said you died in one of Skyrim's forests, defending them from bandits. Us Storm Riders thought it was bullshit. You wouldn't be taken down by bandits. Couldn't have been. But the fact remained, you were gone." 

"They tried to kill me," Chell revealed. "My parents. That's the last thing I remember. My mother was going to use me as a sacrifice for eternal beauty. I escaped to Skyrim, got caught in an ambush and bashed my head. Lost all my memories except..."

Gatt huffed. "Wish I could say I'm surprised, but... I wouldn't put it past your mother to do something like that. I'm sorry, Chell. I should've asked you not to go."

"How did you find me?" Chell asked.

"Word went around that the missing Twin Arrow was back. We didn't tell our contacts you were dead because we didn't believe it. Not completely. You were just... gone. Soon as I heard that a Valenwood agent saw you I tracked him down. Told me you were in Blacklight. I went there, but the people I described you to told me you'd left. Some noble prick told me he knew you, said you had connections with some Wizard Neloth. Tracked him down, and here we are."

Chell took a moment to process everything she had just been told. She felt like a void inside her had been filled. "So... Now what?"

"Can't convince you to come back with me, can I?"

"No. Sorry."

Gatt glanced down at her tea before looking back at Chell. "Are you happy?"

"I am."

She smiled. "That's all I ever wanted. So I'll leave you to your new life. I was hoping to get you back, but just knowing you're alive and safe is enough. Is it all right if I tell the others what happened to you? Just the Storm Riders. I'll tell our connections you retired in secrecy."

"That's fine." They all stood. "Thank you, Gatt."

"Course... Is it all right if I kill your parents?"

Chell blinked. "Kill them?"

"They don't deserve to keep living cushy after what they did to you. And them being killed by your partner is as fitting as anything. Unless you wanna kill them yourself."

"... No. Kill them. Make it painful."

"With pleasure." She was quiet for a moment. "I... suppose that's it then. Bye, Chell. Storms guide you."

Chell watched her walk away, and she was calling out before she even knew it. "I remember your voice."

Gatt turned around, and Chell swallowed past the lump in her throat. "And your laugh. I dream sometimes, about my old life. About people I've forgotten. But I always forget what they say. What they sound like." She shook her head. "But not you."

Gatt huffed out a laugh, tears pricking her eyes again. "Sweet-talker, you."

Chell felt unusually shy, absentmindedly pinching her fingertips. "I'd feel at least a little bad if you were to leave so soon after coming this far. If you wanna... If you wanna travel around with me and Teldryn for a couple days, that'd be fine."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I... he wouldn't mind?"

Teldryn smiled. "I think it's a great idea."

"All my ideas a great," Chell countered.

"Funny you say that, I actually have a list regarding all your horrible plans. Let me find it."

A laugh bubbled up from Gatt's throat. "You and sweet-talker are lovers, aren't you. I can tell. Got an eye for that sort of thing."

"Sweet-talker," Teldryn repeated. "Why do you call her that? Chell isn't... well, that's usually not the best way to describe her."

Again, Gatt laughed, and hearing that rapid fire giggle made Chell's heart swell. "She was like that back home, too. But she had her sweet moments. And trust me, she could charm the pants off a bandit if she wanted to. Literally. Once she talked one of the shitheads into giving us his weapons and the very clothes on his back."

"Really?" Chell smiled, walking over to the platform. "You'll have to tell us more about that."

"Oh, I've got loads of stories to tell you two. C'mon, let's get to traveling. Hate being cooped up for too long."

Chell and Teldryn exchanged happy grins before following Gatt off the platform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Probably not what some of you expected, but I had fun writing it. :)
> 
> \- Ellie


End file.
